A property owner who is selling or renting a property without an agent on the market frequently must stay close to the property in order to complete the check-in and check-out process of accessing the property. Typically, access is gained by using a keyed door or gate. If the property owner cannot be near the property, the property owner may place the key in an insecure or hidden place, such as under the door mat or under a flower pot. The visitor may need to communicate with the property owner to locate the key. In addition, some visitors may forget to return the key when they check-out. Furthermore, owners may place the key in an analog key box and its pass-code may need to be memorized and changed periodically. In other cases, the owner may install a digital door lock which may permanently change the door configurations. In addition, many electronic key boxes require the visitors to install a software application on their mobile phone device or to hold a pre-delivered device, such as an RFID tag. Not all visitors can meet these requirements.
Many digital door locks controlled by internet applications accidentally open or close when no one is home. Some systems require a wireless internet connection for the digital door lock to function, and the digital door lock may be out of wireless internet connection range. Furthermore, if the property owner has a multi-family property, the above problems become even more cumbersome. Real-time human interaction can be unreliable and costly. An analog key box gives both the owner and the visitor several procedures to memorize and execute. Digital door locks require constant changing of the lock's configurations, and many require the visitor to install a software application.
For the foregoing reasons, a secure key access system is needed that is easy to use and allows for remote access to tenants or agents of the owner without having to coordinate with the owner to locate the key while maintaining a high level of security.
Accordingly, a secure key access system is disclosed, which includes an internet connected key box device, wherein the secure key access system controls access to the key remotely.